The Silver Brothers
The Silver Brothers is a team consisting of Alex Silver & Jason Silver. They are a tag team in IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance), YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling), EEW (Elite Empire Wrestling), RCW & XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion). They are 10x Tag Team Champions (2x IWA, 1x RCW, 1x EEW, 2x ECCW, 2x XWP, 1x XWP NXT, 1x YXW) XWP (2016-present) Season 1 & 2: XWP & NXT Tag Team Champions On the 25th of November, it was announced that Alex & Jason Silver joined the CAW Community by signing with XWP, being assigned to the Smackdown brand. The 2 would make their debut at the Psychopath CPV beating the Empire of Pain (Cycloper & Rocker). On the Smackdown after Survivor Series, The Silver Brothers would beat former Tag Team Champions Seth Turner & Reggie Killer after a little help from Stunning Bradd & Mr. Macho. At WrestleMania, Alex Silver would defeat Undershock in a draft match which brought Joshie P to Smackdown. The Silvers would return at the Outlaw S2 CPV attacking then Tag Team Champions Jake Navor and Connor setting up a match between the two teams at Mayhem. At Mayhem, The Silver Brothers would defeat Navor & Connor to become the new XWP Tag Team Champions. At MITB, they will team with Brett Storm to take on Matteo Jake Navor & Connor. At Summerslam, they would beat NXT Team Xtreme Underdogs to retain the Titles. At Bragging Rights and Psychopath, they would beat SWED & Masked Assailants (later revealed to be Gore & Perkins) respectively. At Nightmares, they would beat Heavens Sexiest Angels and then challenged the NXT Tag Team Champions to a match at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, The Silver Brothers would win the NXT Tag Titles beating The Lyonhearts. After the match, they would be attacked by The Lyonhearts. At Take Over: Orlando, The Silvers would retain the NXT Tag Titles against The Lyonhearts inside a steel cage. On the next NXT Show, they would lose the Titles back to Vixx & Vandy. At Destruction, The Silver Brothers would once again lose to The Lyonhearts but this time by DQ meaning they retained their XWP Tag Team Titles. At Royal Rumble, The Silvers would retain their Titles against the Lyonhearts ending their rivalry with The Lyonhearts. Alex Silver would then enter the Royal Rumble and would last a couple minutes before being eliminated by Victor X. At Danger Zone & Unforgiven, they would retain their Titles. At Unforgiven, they would attack Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne, who would return the favor which would lead to a match at WrestleMania 2 in which the Silvers would lose their Titles after a 9 Month Reign. Season 3: 2x Tag Team Champions & Feud with Cass & Payne/Rebellion Soon after WrestleMania 2, The Silver Brothers announced that they will get their rematch for the XWP Tag Team Titles at Betrayal where they'll face Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne. At Betrayal, they would lose to Cass & Payne. However they would stand tall as they would hit 3Ds on both men after the match. At Outlaw, The Silvers would attack Cass & Payne after their match and stole the Titles. At Broken Bonds, The Silvers would lose to Cass & Payne for a third time ending the feud. After a hiatus, they would return attacking Tag Team Champions Rebellion at St. Valentines Day Massacre. They would get an opportunity for the Tag Titles at WrestleMania 3 which they would win to become 2 Time XWP Tag Team Champions. IWA (2016-present) Season 1: 2x Tag Team Champions & Heel Turn On the 10th of December, The Silver Brothers signed a contract with IWA. They faced Brute Force on the first show in a losing effort. At Extreme Rules they would then lose to X Bullet Club's Seth Turner & Reggie Killer. They wouldn't compete at Payback but would then face Undershock & Connor at Money in the Bank, winning in quick fashion. Because of this, they were given a Tag Team Title Match against then champions Seth Turner & Reggie Killer, which they would win to become Tag Team Champions in quick fashion. They would lose the Tag Team Titles in a Tag Team Turmoil to Fast & Furious (Mahadi Khan & Flamer) after beating RKO, X Bullet Club & Undershock & Connor in quick fashion. At Battleground they would attack Fast & Furious after they successfully defended the titles against X Bullet Club. At Judgement Day, The Silver Brothers would win back the Tag Team Titles in a Elimination Tag Team Match against Fast & Furious. At Survivor Series, they would retain their Tag Titles against the RKO, at Backlash they would retain against Fast and Furious ending the feud. Later on at Backlash, The Silvers would attack then IWA Champion Demon Spyke and Brett Storm in the triple threat main event aligning themselves with new IWA Champion Joshie P. At Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber, they would beat SWED and Undershock & Connor respectively both with Joshie P at their side. At Wrestlemania 1, they would lose their titles to SWED. Season 2: Singles Competition At Ruthless Aggression, The Silver Brothers would lose their rematch against SWED inside a steel cage. At Chaos Theory, Alex Silver said that he didn't want to break up as a team with Jason Silver but he wanted them both to go try their hands at Singles Competition, Jason accepted but also challenged his brother to a match at the Anarchy CPV to see who the best Silver Brother is. Alex accepted the challenge. At Anarchy, Jason beat Alex. At the King of the Ring tournament, Alex was eliminated in the first round by Sean Avery but Jason Silver was able to get further than his brother. In the semi finals, Jason will face Cycloper. At Summerslam, Jason Silver will face Cycloper for the Internet Title & Alex Silver will face Undershock for the Hardcore Title. At Summerslam, Jason would lose to Cycloper by Count Out in his quest for the Internet Title but Alex Silver defeated Undershock to win the Hardcore Championship. At InSaNiTy, Alex would retain his Hardcore Title while Jason would lose to Cycloper inside a Steel Cage. At the IWA 1 Year Special, The Silvers would reunite to face the Tag Champions Brett Storm & Mahadi Khan in a losing effort. At IWA Survivor Series, The Silvers would face off for Alex's Hardcore Title where Jason would pick up the win. After the match they shook hands but would be attacked by Insane Zayn afterwards. RCW (2017-present) Tag Team Champions It was announced on March 11th that The Silver Brothers had signed a contract with RCW and will be debuting on their first CPV as part of the RCW Reboot. The Silver Brothers are scheduled to appear at the House Of Hardcore CPV where they shall compete against The Vipers (Darren Jackson & Leon Zimmerman) to decide the new RCW Tag Team Champions. At House Of Hardcore, The Silver Brothers would defeat The Viper to become the new RCW Tag Team Champions. At Dominion, they will face off against Chaos and Pain for the Tag Team Championships. ECCW (2017-present) Tag Team & Hardcore Champions The Silver Brothers made their debut at the Royal Rumble with both men entering the Rumble. Jason entered at Number 5 and eliminating Joe Hendry before being eliminated by Matteo while Alex entered at Number 27 and got eliminated by Mario Sanchez & Undershock. At WrestleMania, The Silvers attacked DIY before DIY's scheduled Tag Title match. The Silver Brothers took their place and won the Titles. They retained the Titles at Total Domination against former champions Strong Stunts. At Xplosion, they would retain the Tag Titles against The Wolfpac. At Path of Exile, they would beat their biggest challenge yet in Team Bring It. At Royal Rumble, The Silver Bros. would lose their Tag Titles to The Wolfpac. On the Raw after Royal Rumble, Jason would beat Alex to win the Hardcore Title. Jason would quickly lose it to Alex who would quickly lose it back to Jason, who would quickly lose it to Joshie P thanks to the 24/7 Rule. At Wrestlemania 2, The Silver Bros would defeat Team Bring It & Wolfpac in a Triangle Ladder Match to win the ECCW Tag Team Championships. At Viral Threat, they would retain their Tag Titles against The Wolfpac. YXW (2017-present) Tag Team Champions It was reported after YXW Wrestlemania 3 that The Silver Brothers (Alex & Jason Silver) had signed a contract with YXW (Youtube Xtreme Wrestling). At the YXW Draft, The Silver Brothers would be initially drafted to RAW. The Silver Brothers would end up making their in ring debut at a Smackdown Exclusive CPV Backlash defeating the tag team duo of Chaos & Pain. At Summerslam, they will face the X Bullet Club for the YXW Tag Team Championships. The Silvers would draw with XBC with a double count out. At Hell in a Cell, The Silvers would defeat X Bullet Club inside Hell in a Cell to win the YXW Tag Team Championship. This is their 8th Tag Team Championship Reign. EEW (2017-present) Tag Team Champions The Silver Brothers signed a contract with EEW in early April 2017 and it was announced they would face The Wolfpac for the Tag Team Championships at Fatal Carnage. At Fatal Carnage, The Silver Brothers would win the EEW Tag Team Championships beating The Wolfpac winning their 4th Tag Team Championship in the CAW Community. At Critical Mass, they would defeat the Xtreme Underdogs retaining the Tag Team Titles. At Danger Zone, The Silver Brothers would lose the Tag Titles to the Wolfpac's Rocky Crippler & Brandon Wolfe. At Gambler's Galore, they would lose in their rematch. At Summerslam, they will be in a triple threat Tag Team Match for the Tag Team Titles facing The Wolfpac and Flamer & his mystery partner. Championships & Accomplishments IWA: * IWA Tag Team Championship - 2x * IWA Hardcore Championship - 2x (1x Alex Silver, 1x Jason Silver) RCW: * RCW Tag Team Championship - 1x (Current) EEW: * EEW Tag Team Championship - 1x ECCW: ' * ECCW Tag Team Championship - 2x * ECCW Hardcore Championship - 8x (6x Jason Silver, 2x Alex Silver) * ECCW Interim Hardcore Championship - 3x (2x Jason Silver, 1x Alex Silver) 'XWP: * XWP Tag Team Championship - 2x (Current) * XWP NXT Tag Team Championship - 1x * Slammy Awards - 2 Times ** 2017 Tag Team of the Year ** 2017 Title Reign of the Year [[YXW|'YXW']]: * YXW Tag Team Championship - 1x Category:CAW